You Kill Me
by side-fish
Summary: Based on the CSI season 8 episode of the same name. A light perspective at looking on hypothetical murders of your most beloved ADJL characters. The twists. The turns. Who killed who? Missed me? Well, it's good to be back and I'm excited about this.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After my being away for a while, I'm making a come back. Missed me? I wanted to post this fic last year when I first watched the CSI episode of the same name. Sorry for the delay. This won't be a heavy fic. It's just for fun and for a few laughs. Reviews would be well appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own ADJL and CSI. This is not a crossover of ADJL and CSI. Some of the crime-solving processess and techniques may be incorrect.

Case file 1793: The Case of the Missing Book

_Rose was walking toward the library as she needed to do some research for a project in mythology class. Worst still, Professor Rotwood hardly gave enough time for them to complete the assignment. It was given to them just yesterday and they were to complete it by week's end. The project was a 20 page report about dragons: their appearances, the different kinds, their relationship with the humans, etc. She obviously knew all this considering his best friend/ boy friend is a dragon, however, Rotwood has a slightly different idea of dragons. He knew about Jake and was in fact, accurate about most things about dragons. Still, a little more research would help in keeping her grades well above. She entered the library and headed toward the computer to access the web-based OPAC. She typed some descriptions or search tags of a possible book that she could be looking for. It was not easy to make a search about mythology since there were not a lot of books about this kind of mythology in the library._

_There was also not a lot of people in the library. Despite Rotwood's dare, everyone is out enjoying, skateboarding, arcading, gossiping. Jake, Spud and Trixie were both out in the electronic shop where Jake is doing some dragon training. It was already a while since Rose was using the computer. She carefully typed her searches trying to find a match for the book she needs to look for. None. Her search was still fruitless. She tried one more time…_

_Suddenly, something explodes in front of Rose. The explosion rocks the entire library. The few and nerdy that were inside the library hurriedly tried to escape the disaster zone. Left behind was a young girl. Left behind was Rose. She was dead._

_From the clouds of dust, a tall figure emerges from the main entrance of the library. The figure approached the girl. It was Professor Rotwood. A smile then creeps across his smiles. He starts to laugh. He laughs louder and louder. He made an evil laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA…"_

Rotwood was at the coffee table in the teacher's lounge. In front of him was Principal Derceto. She was just staring in front of Rotwood. "You didn't help our student Mr. Rotwood…"

"That's Professo… nevermind." Rotwood took a sip from his cup of coffee.

"So let me get this straight professor. You want me to play this game. Why?"

"Come now Ms. Derceto. I'm sure you've wanted to kill one of your students… at least in your dreams."

"I don't see where this is going."

"Where's your sense of curiosity Ms. Derceto. I bet our students fantasize that we just disappear from the face of the earth. I just gave them loads of homework. I bet they're fantasizing about my death. I'm saying if they can, why can't we?"

Derceto just took a sip of coffee and savored the flavor in her mouth. She then gulped it. "How does the game go again?"

"Well let's just say, that one of our students die and we were given a chance to investigate the case of their deaths…"

"Wouldn't we rather just let the cops handle this?"

"Let me finish. Let's say that we also conducted a separate investigation and that we do have investigative knowledge in solving crimes…"

"Right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh… nothing. Nothing. Carry on Professor Rotwood."

"Well anyway. Your job is something like speaking for the dead."

"Wow professor. I didn't know you like these kinds of things." Derceto said feeling almost as if she could relate with Rotwood.

"Yeah? Well criminal investigation was the next best thing I wanted to do after teaching, capturing and showing to the world about magical creatures."

Derceto just looked at him and smiled. So much for relating with the man, she thought.

"So in this game, the trick is that in order to solve these criminal activities, one has to think like a criminal in order to solve these two simple questions…"

_Back at the devastated library, Rose's lifeless body lay motionless on the ground. Dusts settled on her skin, her face was partly burnt to crisp and part of his body was covered with rubbish. Her face was peaceful… serene. She then opened her eyes. "… who done it? And how?" Her face then fell to the ground back to its lifeless state._

You Kill Me

Based on the CSI episode of Season 8

Created by

mildirk


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: You might wonder about the timeline of this story. It's definitely after season 2, but the timeline is somewhat mixed up. In a way of saying, does it matter if the timeline is mixed up? In this fanfic, not at all.

The microwave alarmed as it signaled that the food was heated warm enough. Derceto wheeled toward the microwave and got the plate with her bare hands.

"Ow Ow Ow hot haahh." She placed the plate on top of the table as she cooled off her fingers. "So this game you want me to play, we figure out the who and the how. Not the why?"

"That's a rule of the game."

"Any other rules I should know about? What if I get close to solving who it was? You're not just gonna change the answer, are you?"

"Also another rule. No revisionism."

"Okay."

"So" Rotwood took a sip from his coffee. "Ready?"

"Lay it on me."

"So you send the student council to investigate…"

_President Trixie and Spud both come into the scene. Coach Sackerson comes toward them as they carry Rose's lifeless body. "No sign of sexual trauma."_

"What!"

"He's P.E. instructor. Besides, I think he's allowed to check."

Derceto just stared at him. "Are you sure?"

"Well, anyway, Student Council President Trixie and Spud come in to investigate."

"_Can't believe Rose is gone." Spud cried._

"_Yeah." Trixie started crying too._

Rotwood just stared at Derceto.

"What? Rose has good relations with these two."

"Can we please assume at least that they kept this to themselves."

"Agreed."

_President Trixie and Spud come in the scene. "Blow up?" Spud thought._

"_Why would anyone try to blow up the library?" Trixie said._

"After processing the scene…"

"They've sorted everything already, that was quick."

"Would you please just let me finish."

"_Evidence of destruction show that the explosion was only a minor blow. Despite the minor collateral, it still had the power to kill. Evidence from the library also show that the explosion originated from the computer the vic used. It would also seem that based on eyewitness accounts, there was the smell of smoke prior to the explosion." Spud said to his recorder. He looked down and observed the components of the CPU. "Central Processing Unit seems tampered with some kind of explosive device. The library is open pnly to Millard Fillmore students and staffs. And since, bomb and bomb components are screened from the tight security in the campus…"_

"The killer is either a student or faculty of Millard Fildmore."

"That's stupid."

"Do you want to do this or not?" Rotwood asked with a gentle manner. Derceto sighed to agree with him. "So, what are you going to do Ms. Derceto?"

"My first action is, of course, to check the permanent records to scrutinize the students who have been notorious of carrying even the lightest of explosives."

"That's a good approach. And you would find that…"

_The two officers now check Brad's locker with Brad's consent. "It's nice that the student council is doing this. It's so sad that Rose just died like that." Brad comes closer to the two but is backed off by the officers. Trixie suddenly removes something peculiar. It was a small firecracker. Trixie showed the firecracker to Spud to which Spud grabs Brad's arm. "You're coming with me." Brad was shocked. "Wait, you don't think I have anything to do with this, do you?"_

_A copy of Brad's permanent record is placed on the table. Brad just looked at the woman in front of him at the opposite side of the table, who happens to be his Economics teacher, Sun Park. Sun Park looked at the Brad in a seductive attitude. "Ms. Park, I swear I didn't do it." Sun slowly went to Brad's back and crossed her hands in front of Brad's chest. "Tell me one good reason why?" She started to make slight movements in lateral directions. Brad felt her teacher's chest… and something more. "Ms. Park?"_

"You've got to be kidding me. Sun Park is a good teacher, not some slut you can find on the street."

"My apologies Ms. Derceto. My fantasies I guess." Rotwood smiled with slight embarrassment. "So, you think he did it?"

"No, he just has a tiny firecracker. The worst injuries the vic would have is probably some minor burns but it wouldn't kill. Besides, Mr. Morton doesn't even go to the library."

"So, you're on a dead end."

"What's the COD? Is it because of major burns and smoke inhalation?"

"No but because of electrocution."

"Electrocution?"

"Exactly."

"Damn." Derceto thought for a moment. "I need to look at the damaged computer unit again."

"The damaged computer was actually a new shipment that was installed just a few weeks ago."

_Spud continues to analyze the damaged computer. Yet, he could not find the explosive device that triggered the explosion. Spud slowly searches and notices a peculiar figure. Spud waits for the breakthrough finally showing to those participating, the piece that would finally shed some light._

"Oh wait. The only way an explosion that big can occur is if there is a problem with the power supply."

_Spud nods his head in agreement._

"Well Well, it seems that the supposed power supply output of these computer units is approximately 500 watts, but the output shown in the label of the PSU is only about 300 watts…"

"_Closer inspection of the power supply unit reveals that the device is also tampered with. Some of the bolts and screws seem to have been loosened. One more thing to note is its fan seems to be underclocked."_

"Wait. That's how it happened. The killer replaced the power supply with a much more inferior component, but these computers have a higher requirement even on idle. The computer runs throughout the rest of the day. The smoke did not smell strong enough and there weren't a lot of people inside, so no one reported them. The vic uses the computer. Though, she smelled the smoke, either there was no one to report it to or she thought it was not a big deal. Law of Conservation of Energy dictates that mechanical energy is converted to sound or heat. The PSU fan was moving at a slower rotation speed thereby increasing the heat in the system. The faulty and inferior power supply overloaded and explodes. This creates the small explosion and also the power surge which somehow shocks the girl. She probably was electrocuted through the table since they were metallic."

"Impressive. Who do you think did it?"

"I would check the permanent records again."

"Wise. With the new information, you would find…"

_Jake was in front of the seductive Sun Park. She slowly raised her leg high above the table to which Jake could see. Jake looked at her leg as she gently lowered it down._

"_Okay, it was me."_

"Jake?!"

Derceto and Rotwood look at a girl behind the door.

"What are you doing here Rose?"

"I was told that you'd be here. I'm finished with my report and I'm submitting it early. Why would Jake kill me?"

"Well he does own an electronic shop."

"Whatever." Rose slowly walks away and leaves the teacher's lounge.

"So… you up for another one, my dear."

"Okay. I guess I've got a lot of time to kill."

Case 2175: The Case of the Chemical Craze

_In the chemistry lab, the room was filled in a mess as tons of chemicals were spilled on the floor. At the floor lay a red haired male who lay on the floor. It was Nigel Thrall._

A/N: Well that was interesting. Bet you didn't see that coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose passed by the main hallway when she meets up with the two student council presidents.

"Hey Rose." Spud and Trixie both greeted simultaneously.

"Hey guys. Thanks for giving me justice at least." Rose left the two puzzled as she waved them a good bye across the hall.

"O_…_kay." Trixie muttered as they both continue to walk the hallway.

Back in the teacher's lounge, Rotwood and Derceto were both getting ready for another round of games.

"So Nigel Thrall was doing a make-up lab session until the janitor discovered him dead."

"Precisely. Now let's get started, shall we?"

_Jake was in-charge of handling the investigation. Coach Sackerson carries the now lifeless body outside of the lab. As he neared Jake, he did not know how to explain what happened. One thing he was sure of though…_

_"No sign of sexual trauma."_

"Wait. Wait. I thought we just killed Jake."

"Well, I'm thinking that our current presidents are very busy with other matters that they would assign these tasks to other people. And besides, it's nice to see a change of face."

_He approached the messed up scene littered with chemicals ranging from the safe to the unsafe. He reached out his recorder and started to record his observations. "Judging from the preliminary investigation of this scene, this looks like a bad case of multiple chemical poisoning." He then took a panoramic view of the entire lab and noticed a bitten sandwich and a juice box right on the table where Nigel Thrall was assumed to be working. "Eating in the lab. Tsk tsk tsk. Vic had no regard for the rules." Jake took a closer look at the chemicals that poured on the floor. "All the chemicals accounted for seem are liquid based. I'll send them to Rotwood for trace analysis to confirm." Jake then stops the recording. "Trace. Is there anything you can't do?"_

Derceto just looked at Rotwood with a stare that spelled 'oh brother'. "Rotwood."

"Right." Rotwood just said.

"So which chemicals killed Nigel?"

"Turns out that, the chemicals spilled were not only safe but also formed no deadly reaction."

_Jake just looked the crime scene and continued observing the damages. He thoroughly searched for something out of the ordinary. He slowly scanned the floor as he passed by spilled fluids and shattered glass. Then, something catches his eye. There was a slight trace of dust on the floor._

"Wait, according to the lab, all the chemicals accounted for were all liquid-based."

"Yes…"

"So what was the residue?"

"Well it turns out, that…"

_"… the dust we found at the scene showed high traces of potassium sulfate, a certain by-product of combustion as a result of reacting potassium nitrate, sulfur and carbon." Sun Park laid down the details on the table carefully giving his co-mingle a peek of the files. "Do you know what you get when you mix these three?" Brad just looked at Sun Park not giving an answer. "Gun powder." Sun Park continued. "Our permanent record showed you to have carried weapons into school. This certainly puts you in a bad position."_

_"But, I didn't do it." Brad just said._

_Sun Park sat on a chair for a while. "You know what? Let's start all over again, shall we?" Sun Park then slowly took of her blouse. "This puts you in a dangerous position." She then reached and took off her skirt. "And the chemicals we've found puts you as our primary suspect."_

_"But, it wasn't me!"_

_Sun Park just sighed. She then removed all of her clothing revealing nothing but her bare skin. Brad's mouth just made a widened in surprise._

"Oh Rotwood, you and your fantasies." Derceto tried to swallow her laughter, but she could not help it.

"What? A man can't dream?" Rotwood also made some laughs. He then calmed himself down. "So, Brad did it?"

"Well, I don't know. Vic had no visible gunshot wounds. What about COD?"

"Well, I guess it's time to show the results." Rotwood arranged the files in front of the table and set it aside. "COD was in fact not by gunshot wounds. The vic died by ingestion of formalin."

"Wait a minute. The only chemicals in there weren't even toxic. How can there be formalin in the lab?"

"Well then, I think you need to double check." Rotwood pushed back the chair, giving Derceto a restrained grin.

_Jake looked around the lab to find for anything one might've missed. He went to the area where Nigel worked and notices…. It's obvious…. He's looking at it._

"Wait a minute. There was a sandwich in the lab."

_Jake claps his hand. Finally._

Rotwood was intrigued that she remembered that slight detail. "Indeed there was."

_Formalin reacts with Methylenedioxymethamphetamine or MDMA through change in color. However, Jake could not use this important testing material due to the fact that MDMA is also known as ecstasy. Possession of drugs is strictly against school rules, but there was another approach to knowing the answer. Jake took a test of the partly consumed sandwich. He took a small sample of the sandwich and started pouring it in water. After the sandwich was saturated, he placed the contents in an Erlenmeyer flask and starts to warm the bottle with a Bunsen burner. The flask was covered with a plug that had a tube attached to it. The gas evaporating from the boiling water was transferred through another flask submerged in water via the connecting tube. The flask was now filled with pure gas. He then plugs the flask and creates a setup where the flask was connected through a Bunsen burner. When he started the run, he lit a match to which the gas spontaneously ignites. The gaseous form of Formalin, Formaldehyde, is very flammable. "Sandwich is positive for Formalin…"_

"The vic digested the Formalin. Since the formalin mixed with the sandwich, the vic did not know he was eating something else. Only when the chemicals were finally taking effect did he think of going to the infirmary until he passed out." Derceto explained

_Nigel felt awful and considered heading toward the infirmary. He stood up and slowly made his way to the door when all of a sudden, he passed out knocking the chemicals on the table as they join him falling to the ground._

"Vic didn't stand a chance."

"Good. But what does this tell you? Formalin isn't really what you call a commodity that can be bought on the street."

"Well not exactly."

Rotwood smiled feeling that Derceto already knew the answer.

"Formalin is typically known most for its industrial applications, however, it's also an ingredient for making nail polish."

"Ms. Derceto, a lot of women use nail polish."

"Well that eliminates the guys, don't it?" She joked. "But seriously, I would check the permanent records again to look for Nigel Thrall's known associates."

"Interesting, but it's not enough to know who he hangs out with."

"Which is why I'm going to check their lockers."

"Hmmm. You never seem to fail to surprise me."

_Jake now checks all of the lockers of the vic's known female associates. So far, all seemed to be okay, until he went to Stacy's locker. He opened it and it was full of nail polish_

"Of course, the suspect could still be considered innocent even here, but she left one slight detail."

_He checked all of the containers. Most were empty_.

"Stacy."

Rotwood smiled as she figured it out. "Well done."

Meanwhile, back in the hallway, Spud noticed Stacy and her friend on her locker. He carefully approached her until he was in talking distance. "Hi Stacy."

Stacy suddenly raised her head out of the locker and looks to her friend. "Did you hear something?"

"Probably that loser saying hi to you." The friend replied.

"Hey, I'm student council president you know." Spud reasoned.

"Whatever loser." Stacy said. She then faced her friend. "Wanna go to the mall?"

"Totally."

They both left leaving a sad Spud behind. Stacy then carefully slowed down until her friend was a bit ahead. She then went back to Spud. "Meet me in the janitor's closest at 4 p.m." She then whispered and left hurriedly to catch up with her friend. Spud smiled with joy. "Yeah! I got myself a date."

Back at the Teacher's lounge…

"So, got time for another one?" Derceto asked.

Rotwood made a slight grin. "Enjoying ourselves, aren't we?"

"Well, I'm thinking this will be good practice for me. It's a slow day anyway..." Derceto noticed that Rotwood maintained his grin. "What?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing… a big pile of nothing from me, to you."

Derceto just made a small yet noticeable smile. "Are you gonna start?"

"Well, okay…"

Case 1125: Case of the Fallen Leader

_Inside the principal's office sat Principal Derceto herself, only something was wrong. Her lifeless body sat on the chair with a stake was pierced in her heart._

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is a bit short. Been busy lately. Well this story is about to close with possibly one or two more chapters left.

"What? It's interesting don't you think?" Rotwood said with a smile that almost heartwarming. "You don't want to avenge your death?"

Derceto just blushed. "Oh Rotwood."

"Ahem.,,, shall we begin?"

_Rotwood entered the principal's office humming with a simple yet plain smile. Coach Sackerson prepares to zip the body in a body bag as he prepares to transfer it to the… school morgue. Before leaving the room, he whispered something to Rotwood. After finishing what he said, he made a smile. "No kidding?" Sackerson just nodded keeping his smile._

_Rotwood scanned the scene and noticed blood drops on the chair. "Blood drops indicate that it was a through and through." Rotwood then noticed there was a trace of blood spatter on the table. "The weapon was a fast projectile. Must've been thrown outside the room from the door." He then looked at the body as a whole. "No sign of a struggle. Killer must have been asleep. Rotwood was curious though. "Who would want to kill our beloved and dear leader?"_

_Brad was once entered for interrogation. In front of him was the hot yet intimidating Sun Park. "Why am I always the suspect?"_

_"Brad, we know you have a somewhat rocky relationship with our beloved leader."_

_"You mean Principal Derceto?"_

_"Dear leader was good to us all." She then got a lollipop from her pocket, tore off the wrapper and started licking it. Brad's mouth widened slightly salivating over act of lollipopping. "Want some?" Brad did not answer her but gave an indication that maybe he did want. "Then just tell us your involvement in here."_

_"But I swear. I have nothing to do with this." He took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit. "Why won't you believe me?"_

_Sun Park massaged his shoulders. "Wow, you are tense."…_

"What's so funny?" Rotwood asked.

Derceto tried to hide her laughter. "Brad didn't do it." She finally stopped laughing and continued further. "You said it yourself, we don't care about the why."

Rotwood smiled. "Attentive, aren't we? I guess my emotions got in the way… losing our dear leader and all."

Derceto smiled. "I need to look at the evidence."

_Rotwood was looking at the case file and looked at the scene more closely. He then observed that the weapon that was in the case file. It was a stake, an odd weapon to begin with. Why not just stab her with common kitchen tools? Rotwood examined the weapon used. "The weapon is a 6-inch wooden stake." He examined it more closely. "The tool appears to be a bit blunt at the end."_

"Wait. How could it have been blunt? It was shot from a distance. Unless the guy had super-human strength, I doubt he would have done this in one shot especially with a blunt object." Derceto reasoned.

"So what are you suggesting?"

"The killer was not killed from a distance. As the projectile flies, it loses some energy as it travels a longer distance. Instead, the killer was at close range with the vic."

"You impress me Ms. Derceto. Are you sure you're not a detective?" Rotwood complimented.

"Well… you never know."

"What about the blood spatter?"

_Rotwood looks again at the blood spatter at the table. It looks closer and closer. "Blood spatter seems to be consistent with a close range attack."_

"Well you're right. The killer was not killed at a distance… but who do you think did it?"

"I'm not really sure. This one is actually a hard one."

"So you're at a dead end." Rotwood concluded.

_Rotwood logs off his shift as he walks out of the school grounds. He then goes to his car and starts the engine._

"Wait a minute. A wooden stake. That seems reminiscent of…" Derceto had a sudden outburst of light. He looked at Rotwood with a grin. "You monster. It couldn't be any other student that would just use a stake. The stake means something. It's not an ordinary weapon of choice but one thing I do know is that it's a weapon used mainly for one thing."

"What's that?"

"To hunt for vampires. There's only one person who would use the stake as a weapon. It's possible that that person thought I was a vampire. Isn't that right Professor?"

_Rotwood heads for the Lincoln Tunnel. He was smiling while driving._

"Well done, Ms. Derceto. I'm surprised that you figured it out so easily."

Derceto smiled. "I thought something was fishy. Kind'a odd that the suspect would be investigating the death of his vic. Curious question though. I know the why isn't really important but why did you kill me?"

"Because you're heart belongs to me Ms. Derceto."

"Pardon…"

Rotwood came close to her and started to kiss her. A typical woman would tell a man to back off, but Derceto just took it all. She seemed to like it. "You ever have had a relationship?" Rotwood asked.

"No."

"Me neither."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for the really long delay. One more chapter and this will finally be done. Hope you guys are so far enjoying.

Rotwood and Derceto called it a day as Rotwood wheelchaired her boss all the way to the janitor's closet. They were excited… very very excited. They opened the door only to find out they were beaten by two students. "Spud? Stacy?" Rotwood and Derceto said in surprise.

"Professor Rotwood, Principal Derceto." Spud greeted in shock. For one, he was not wearing a shirt. Stacy only had her bra. "What brings you here?"

"Uhhh…. No reason. Cover yourselves please." Derceto said.

"You guys were going to make out… weren't you?" Stacy asked.

She did not get a response. There was an awful long silence. "This meeting…" Spud said. "… never happened."

"Right. Carry on." Rotwood replied to which Spud closed the closet door. The two now head to Derceto's office. "You wanna do it at the table?" Rotwood asked.

"There's a bed at the other room." Derceto replied.

"There's a bed in your office? Makes me wonder why we wanted to do it in the closet." Rotwood said. Rotwood was surprised. He had visited the office countless of times and yet, he never realized that there was a bed in the other room.

"Shut up and roll me there."

They did not leave the office. Pretty much, it was an all-nighter… sort of.

Meanwhile, in the janitor's closet, there was not a lot of action since the two adults barged in their personal activity. "Well, that… was… awkward. What are you doing?" Spud asked noticing Stacy dressing herself in. "I don't know if we should still continue."

"Oh come on Stacy. I'm sure they won't be bothering us anymore."

"That was like a really close call." She then grabbed her purse. "Besides, it's getting late." She then kissed her on the cheek and whispered something in his ear. "We should try this on my house this weekend. How about that?"

"Really, are you serious Stacy? But what about your friends? Wouldn't they get suspicious?"

"Do you want to do it or not?"

Spud replied with a smile. Stacy took the queue from there. "I'll see you then." He then left through the hallway. Spud stayed there for a while unable to help but smile at what had just happened. "It's a date then."

Meanwhile, in Derceto's office, two continued to make out… until the phone rang. Though, it was Derceto's office, Rotwood got up and answered the phone. "Hello." Rotwood said as the person on the other line held a conversation with him. "Hi Mom." "I'm doing some overtime. Lots of work to do here." "Yes mom, I won't forget about the laundry." "I love you mom. Bye." Rotwood put down the phone and looked back at the bed only to see Derceto getting dressed up. "Wait, where are you going?"

"Listen Rotwood, you're a nice guy and I totally enjoyed this night, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't think this is going to work."

"I'll try to make this relationship work."

"I'm just worried about us. Rotwood, I'm worried about us getting scandalized. I mean I love my job." Derceto saw Rotwood's face going down. "Don't take this the wrong way. You're a sweet guy, but I don't think now is the right time."

"It's just. I've never really had a relationship until now. I meant what I said before and I'm getting old. I may never have the chance."

Derceto was all dressed up now and was already in the wheelchair. She looked back at Rotwood. "I'm sorry." She then left. Rotwood had a frown on her face.

The next day, Rotwood was at the teacher's lounge hoping to see Derceto there. Sun Park then walked pass by the table where Rotwood was sitting. "What happened to you?" She asked. Rotwood looked up to her. "Oh the usual. Mid-life crisis, things like that."

"You still got time Rotwood. There may be hope for you yet." Sun Park said taking a sip of coffee before leaving the lounge. Just as soon as she left, Spud came by the coffee lounge. "Hello Professor Rotwood. Had a good day today?"

"I don't know." He said in a rather sad tone. "You know you're not allowed in here."

"Am I?" He then changed the subject. "I actually came here for something else. About last night, I'm just wondering if…"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me I guess."

"What about you and Principal Derceto? How did it go?"

He sighed. Spud realized that something went wrong. "You look down. Was it bad?"

"Oh no. It was great at first, but she turned me down. She didn't want to get scandalized."

"How did you two… you know?"

"Oh, I told her to play a game with me."

"What's it about?"

"Oh you know, murder mysteries in our school. You know, someone in school kills someone in school, you're supposed to solve who did it. You know, stuff like that."

"Really? I like games."

"Pardon?"

"Yeah, hit me."

Seeing that there was not really much to do and it was lunch time, Derceto was not coming, he decided to accept Spud's request. "Alright, try solving this one then."

Case 3245: The Case of the Car Catastrophe

_Rotwood was now headed to the his car carrying the test papers he is about to grade in his home, but before he could reach the car, a car smacks him head on. He flies out until he hit the wall to which his body fell to a dumpster. The dumpster closed as test papers flew around the premises._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this is it. The last chapter. Sorry for the really long delay, but I hope you guys enjoy this.

"So you just so happen to be walking to your car when you suddenly got hit by somebody driving another car. And then you fly dead all the way to the dumpster." Spud reiterated with some amazement.

"Genius don't you think?" Rotwood asked.

"Imaginative. That's a great way to die you know. A big finale to end your life."

"You mean poetic."

"Well, yeah."

"So. Shall we continue?"

Coach Sackerson was now face to face with Spud with Rotwood's corpse in the middle. Sackerson wanted to say something but was trying to hold it back.

"Let it out." Spud said.

"NO SIGN OF SEXUAL TRAUMA!" He was laughing all around, but only he. Spud had this apathetic look. "Okay I get it. Can we examine the body?"

Sackerson begins opening the body and in the blink of an eye, processed the corpse. "Well,it looks like the vic went in a head on collision to a large object." Sackerson points to Rotwoods head. "There seems to be a pattern in the bruising. Must've been from the brick wall before falling toward the dumpster. Does Professor Rotwood have any enemies?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Anything can happen you know."

"Well, I know there are a lot of students who hate Rotwood."

"What? I thought I was the most loved."

"Well, you asked." Spud replied. "Is that gonna affect who the killer is?"

"Not at all."

Sackerson then made a suggestion. "So the question is, which student owns a car?"

"Well, Brad already has his driver's licence."

Sun Park and Brad Morton were once again in the interrogating room. There were loud noises.

"You should get arrested more often." Park said as she took-off Brad's shirt. She did it while her lips was still in contact with Brad Morton's.

"Oh Miss Park. Oh Miss Park." He said. This time, he was enjoying it. "We should find a bed."

"What have you got against Brad Morton?" Spud asked.

"Nothing. Just a running gag." Rotwood explained. "So, was it Brad?"

"I think I need to see the car."

"Hmmm… interesting. Well the car was apparently found a few blocks from the incident. There's just one problem…"

Spud was now at the second crime scene, only it was filled with real policemen.

"The crime scene is not on your jurisdiction. NYPD already blockaded the area."

"Meaning that I can't process the crime scene."

"So, you're on a dead end."

"Oh no, I'm just getting started. Just because I can't process the crime scene doesn't mean I can look at it at the boundaries."

Spud looked over from the boundary of the crime scene. He noticed the driver door was open. He then realized something.

"It's not Brad. I know for one, he's not so good with the stick, so he drives his car with an automatic gear. This car has it manual."

"I'd say it again. You're on a dead end."

Spud was in deep thought, but he still had one trick behind his sleeve. "I can still look at the plate number of the car."

"Very well. After some analysis, the licence plate T74-5970 was found to belong to a businessman who parked his car four blocks uphill which is about 1200 meters."

"But you said the killer is only inside school. Apparently, that rules him out as a suspect." Spud was out of ideas. There seems to be not enough clues.

Spud went back to the crime scene. There seems to be nothing left. The case was going to be left unresolved as the killer was not found. "Can't find it… wait a minute." Spud looked at his surroundings. The car was said to be uphill. "Do I have to find out what the slope of the distance or are you gonna tell me?"

"Pardon?"

"The distance between the crime scene and the starting point. What's the slope?"

"About five degrees."

"Well that seems to explain everything Professor. Your killer can't be found since there is no killer. When the businessman left his car, he apparently forgot to pull the parking brakes. A slope of five percent is pretty significant considering the distance. By the time it reached you, it was probably traveling at around eighty to eighty-five kilometers per hour. You weren't killed, just very unlucky."

Rotwood looked at Spud rather impressed. "Wow, I can't believe you solved that."

"Well. It took some thinking. Wanna go again?"

"Sure." Rotwood then got himself thinking.

"Professor Rotwood?"

"Yes Spudinski?"

"You and Derceto. I know things are hard at the start, but, I think you just need to give her some time alone, you know. Get her some time to think. Then, maybe you can… you know… continue."

Rotwood listened to his words. He realized Spud was right. Not all is lost and maybe, when she is ready, they could continue their relationship.

"Let's play the game, shall we?" Spud asked.

Rotwood smiled. "Okay. Case 3719: The Murder in the Kitchen. We find Jake Long's body apparently chopped into a lot of pieces. His remains were grilled and apparently delicious…"


End file.
